Gallery:Villains
Employers Fire Lord Fire Lord.jpg|The Fire Lord Fire Lord Attacks.jpg|A side view of Fire Lord Firelord box.png|The Fire Lord's box Fire Lord Mag.jpg|The Fire Lord in a LEGO Magazine Fire Lord.png|Fire Lord in a pose. Movie-Fire Lord in Tanker Station 22.jpg|Fire Lord in Tanker Station 22 Power Stealer.JPG|The Fire Lord in Ordeal of Fire I GOT THE POWER!.JPG|The Fire Lord stealing power Von Nebula BoxVonNebula.jpg|Von Nebula's box Nebula.png|Von Nebula as a set DownloadEBEA902CAAEDFB3738497E6E759D576C.jpg|Von Nebula in Makuhero City Von Nebula.jpg|Von Nebula 7145-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Von Nebula the von.jpg|Von Nebula as a set Tn tf10 hero factory 115.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's spikes at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 45.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's side at Toy Fair Toy fair 294.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's torso at Toy Fair Hero8.jpg|Von Nebula at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 32.jpg|Von Nebula at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 116.jpg|Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff at Toy Fair Black hole orb.jpg|The Black Hole Orb Staff|link=Black Hole Orb Staff Von Nebula Comic.jpg|Von Nebula as seen in the Comics Von Ness Full.jpg|Von Ness in New Stellac City Von Ness.jpg|Von Ness Ness3.png|Von Ness in a Dropship Back Hole Orb Staff - TV series version.jpg|The Black Hole Orb Staff in Rise of the Rookies Von Nebula's End.jpg|The Black Hole Orb Staff consuming Von Nebula Nebula2.png|Von Nebula as seen in Rise of the Rookies Nebula1.png|Von Ness emerging from his black hole Witch Doctor TF11 Hero Factory 112.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 111.png|Witch Doctor's staff at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 110.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's head at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 109.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 108.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 107.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 106.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 105.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's back at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 104.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's torso at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 103.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's staff at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 102.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's staff at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 101.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's torso at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 100.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's leg at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 099.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair Henchbots Corroder Pic9C2F5DADD41138877F57D4C1C5A97726.jpg|Corroder's box Corroder.png|Corroder as a set DownloadE5F379F16EA8A116AE6AD0DC541F5B47.jpg|Corroder in Makuhero City Corroder.jpg|CGI of Corroder Tn tf10 hero factory 105.jpg|Detail of Corroder's torso at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 103.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 102.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 99.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair Hero3.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 104.jpg|Detail of Corroder's Razor-Sharp Claws HF Ep 2-13Corroder1.png|Corroder in Rise of the Rookies Acid Blaster.jpg|Corroder shooting acid Corroder Comic 5.jpg|Corroder reporting to Von Nebula Corroder Comic 4.jpg|Corroder creating a smokescreen Corroder Comic 3.jpg|Corroder Corroder Comic 2.jpg|Corroder on Tantalus 5 Corroder Comic.jpg|Corroder shooting acid Acid Claw.png|One of Corroder's Razor-Sharp Claws Corroder Firing Acid.JPG|Corroder firing acid Drilldozer Drilldozer.jpg|Drilldozer Drilldozer Attacks.jpg|A side view of Drilldozer Drilldozer Box.jpg|Drilldozer's box Drilldozer Mag.JPG|Drilldozer in a LEGO Magazine Drilldozer vs. Heroes.JPG|Drilldozer battling the Heroes Drilldozer OoF.JPG|Drilldozer in Ordeal of Fire Drone Drone.png|The Drone attacking New Stellac City Drone Monument.JPG|The Drone, converted into a monument to Preston Stormer Drone1.png|The monument from another angle Jetbug Jetbug.jpg|Jetbug Jetbug Attacks.jpg|A side view of Jetbug Jetbug Box.jpg|Jetbug's box Jetbug Mag.JPG|Jetbug in a LEGO Magazine The Jetbug OoF.JPG|Jetbug in Ordeal of Fire Meltdown Pic1C1B425A890BD05203910551E003F27A.jpg|Meltdown's box Meltdown.png|Meltdown as a set Download63EBDC842DB8D9779249DB4AB8767E51.jpg|Meltdown in Makuhero City Meltdown.jpg|CGI of Meltdown Tn tf10 hero factory 98.jpg|Detail of Meltdown's head at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 96.jpg|Detail of Meltdown's claw at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 93.jpg|Meltdown at Toy Fair Radioactive Sludge Shooter.jpg|Meltdown's Radioactive Sludge Shooter Meltdown Comic.jpg|Meltdown in the Comics Meltdown Precinct.JPG|Meltdown in Mekron City Meltdown Snarl.JPG|Meltdown The Enemy Within Comic Cover.PNG|Meltdown infecting Stormer with nanobots Out of Ammo.JPG|Meltdown realizes his weapon has run out of ammo Minion Bot 17 Minion Bot 17.PNG|Minion Bot 17 Nitroblast Nitroblast.jpg|Nitroblast Nitroblast Attacks.jpg|A side view of Nitroblast Nitroblast Box.jpg|Nitroblast's box Nitroblast Mag.jpg|Nitroblast in a LEGO Magazine Rotor Pic94670F52CBF293D64337E04147AE3AF6.jpg|Rotor's box Rotor.png|Rotor as a set DownloadA2A923B674619C08148D6064A2D80804.jpg|Rotor in Makuhero City Rotor.jpg|Rotor Tn tf10 hero factory 120.jpg|Rotor at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 121.jpg|Detail of Rotor's legs at Toy Fair Hero9.jpg|Rotor at Toy Fair Gas spewing device.png|Rotor's Lethal Gas-Spewing Device at Toy Fair Rotor Comic.jpg|Rotor as seen in the Comics Furno and rotor.jpg|Rotor with William Furno HF Ep 1-10Rotor.png|Rotor in Rise of the Rookies Lethal Gas-Spewing Device.png|The Lethal Gas-Spewing Device in Rise of the Rookies Rotorcaught.png|Rotor caught by William Furno Rotor Box Art.JPG|Box art of Rotor's spinning propellor Thunder Pic6A8666B7C48254AD5330919AF4186889.jpg|Thunder's box Thunder.png|Thunder as a set Download39BC1986AE9FBC65D3D0BA8DCD534986.jpg|Thunder in Makuhero City Thunder.jpg|Thunder Tn tf10 hero factory 108.jpg|Detail of Thunder's head at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 110.jpg|Detail of Thunder's Crush Claw at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 53.jpg|Thunder at Toy Fair Hero1.jpg|Thunder at Toy Fair Toy fair 293.jpg|Detail of Thunder's Crush Claw at Toy Fair Crush Claw.png|The Crush Claw Ugly Mug.JPG|Thunder in New Stellac City Thunder Crater.JPG|Thunder climbing from his crater Vapour 7179 Bulk and Vapour Box.jpg|The box of the Bulk & Vapour set Duncan and Vapour.jpg|Vapour fighting Bulk 7179-1.jpg|Vapour and Bulk v1.png|Vapour v2.png|Vapour firing his weapons Vapour.png|Vapour as a set Vapor Launcher.png|One of Vapour's "Vapor Launchers" XPlode XPlodeBox.jpg|XPlode's box Xplode.png|XPlode as a set Download940F232242756137C84908CC29CFFD96.jpg|XPlode in Makuhero City XPlode.jpg|XPlode Tn tf10 hero factory 90.jpg|XPlode at Toy Fair Xplodefrontalshot.jpeg|The Front of XPlode at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 91.jpg|Detail of XPlode's head at Toy Fair Hero2.jpg|XPlode's Weapons at Toy Fair Rotor&Xplode.png|XPlode and Rotor at the Explosives Plant Spikes.png|XPlode firing his Explosive Spikes Xplode ahh!.png|XPlode assaulted by Mark Surge XPlodePreston.jpg|XPlode battling Preston Stormer HF Ep 1-3XPlodeFight.png|XPlode as seen in Rise of the Rookies XPlode Comic.jpg|XPlode in the Comics XPlode Speeder Bike.png|XPlode on his speeder bike XPlode Battle.JPG|XPlode in New Stellac City Category:Galleries